Kost-an
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: berawal dari sebuah Kostan dengan aura Spooky di luar namun, luar biasa di dalam, serta Ba-eh, Ibu Kost yang menolak dipanggil Paman, Sakura memulai hidup barunya di Suna. Berniat tinggal bersama kedua kakaknya dan melupakan masa lalunya. Sialnya, pepatah dunia tak selebar daun kelor itu malah menimpa dirinya. entah kenapa dunia Sakura benar-benar sesempit daun seledri!
1. Tante atau Paman?

" _Ara_ ... kalian sudah datang rupanya. Mari, Silahkan masuk." Ucap Seorang coret pria coret wanita, berdiri menyambut ketiga tamunya.

Ketiga manusia itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih, tante Orochimaru." Balas salah seorang pria berwajah _baby face_ mewakili kedua adiknya.

Ketiga orang tersebut beranjak masuk mengikuti sang tuan rumah ketika, langkah sang bungsu terhenti mengamati bangunan tersebut.

"Semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baru." Gumamnya. Walaupun, harus dia akui kalau dia sedikit takut dengan bangunan beraura _Spooky_ tersebut.

.

.

 **KOST-AN**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Fanfik pertama di Fandom NARUTO.**

 **~Mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san~**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, gadis imut yang baru saja memasuki jenjang kuliahnya, menatap _horror_ bangunan tua di depannya.

 **'KOST PUTRA DAN PUTRI TANTE ORO'**

Yak, begitulah tulisan yang sedari tadi di pelototin oleh Haruno bungsu ini. Kedati tulisannya 'tante', yang menyambut mereka adalah seorang om-om cantik yang sakura yakini lebih tua dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Saki?" 'Si tengah Haruno' memandang sang adik dengan tatapan heran.

" _Nii-chan, Ano ... etto_ ...," gugupnya.

Sakura masih mengamati tempat itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tenanglah, tempat ini tak seburuk kulit luarnya." Kini Sang sulung yang menimpali seraya menggenggam tangan Si bungsu. "Ayo, masuk." Lanjutnya seraya menuntun Sakura.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti sang tuan rumah hingga ke ruang tengah.

"Nah, Silahkan duduk dulu."

Ketiga Haruno itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi, ini Si putri Haruno?" Orochimaru mencoba berbasa – basi dengan calon anak kostnya.

"ah ... Iya pa-Gyuut-eh, _etto_ ... tante." Balas Sakura sedikit kikuk. _Emerald_ -nya mendelik tajam ke arah si kakak tertua yang telah mencubit lengan kirinya.

Orochimaru tersenyum, "Tak kusangka, kakaknya Sasori lebih imut darinya." Ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasori Haruno mendelik tajam sedangkan, kedua adiknya menahan tawa.

" _Ano naa_ , tante, dia ini adikku!" terang Sasori dengan wajah tak rela.

Bukan kali ini saja orang-orang mengira kalau Sakura itu kakaknya.

"Eh! Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Kupikir dia kakakmu, Sasori. Habisnya, kau terlihat lebih pendek darinya."

Sasori makin melotot mendengarnya sedangkan, Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya.

"Hahaha ... Ya ampun, tante Oro. Ternyata tante juga sepemikiran dengan yang lainnya." Gelak Sakura seraya memegang perutnya.

Wajah Sasori kini semakin manyun beberapa senti dengan pelototan tajam ke arah Gaara, meminta pembelaan. Yang sialnya, diacuhkan oleh pemuda panda di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, Sasori. Nah, Sakura-san, Aku telah mendengar dari kedua kakakmu kalau kau akan melanjutkan studi di sini. Orang tua kalian juga sudah mengabariku tadi."

"Hem." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Tahun ini saya baru masuk ke Universitas Suna, Tante." Terang gadis itu dengan manik berbinar.

Dari dulu, bersekolah di Suna merupakan impian Sakura-biar dia bisa dekat dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Begitukah? Jurusan apa?"

"Kedokteran." Jawabnya.

" _Naruhodo_ , kau dan Sasori benar-benar serupa. Jadi, hanya Gaara yang mengambil jurusan berbeda?" Orochimaru mengangguk paham.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan dunia kesehatan, Tante." Timpal si tengah Haruno yang sedari tadi diam. Dibandingkan kakak dan adiknya, Gaara Haruno adalah yang paling diam dan tenang. Bahkan, dialah yang sering dikira Si Sulung Haruno.

Tersenyum tipis, Orochimaru berdiri dari duduknya, " _Saa_ , mari ku antarkan ke kamarmu, Sakura- _san_." Ucapnya.

Mereka bertiga turut berdiri dengan Gaara dan sasori yang membawa barang-barang adiknya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengamati setiap sudut rumah ini. Rumah yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya selama dia hidup di Suna. Setelah mengamati beberapa sudut, manik hijau gadis itu nampak berbinar kagum.

Benar kata Sasori, rumah ini tak seburuk kulit luarnya. Kalau dilihat dari luar, rumah ini seakan rumah tua tak terawat dengan kesan _Spooky_ yang begitu kental. Tapi, begitu melihat ke bagian dalam, rumah ini malah jauh dari kesan ' _Spooky_ ' itu sendiri.

Rumah Kost ini memiliki struktur bangunan dengan gaya Jepang tradisional. Di tengah-tengah bangunan ini terdapat halaman luas dengan sebuah kolam ikan dan sebuah pohon sakura di samping kolam tersebut.

"Nah, tempat itu adalah halaman jika kau ingin menjemur pakaian." Terang Orochimaru ketika menyadari Sakura memperhatikan halaman tersebut. "Di sana juga merupakan tempat untuk berkumpul kalau kita ada acara khusus," tambahnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Gadis itu tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Mengingat, kedua kakaknya selalu memperingatinya untuk tidak memanggil Orochimaru dengan sebutan Paman, Om, maupun Mas. Lebih baik dia menjawab dengan kata 'ya', atau senyuman seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

Awalnya, Sakura mengira kalau Orochimaru itu pria tetapi, setelah melihat langsung dengan kedua iris _emerald_ -nya, gadis itu mengerti maksud kakaknya.

Orochimaru adalah seorang wanita berdada lebih rata darinya walaupun wajahnya memang cantik.

Itulah kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Sakura dan dari hatinya yang paling dalam, Haruno bungsu tersebut tengah sujud syukur.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong dan menjelaskan fungsi serta aturan yang berlaku di rumah tersebut, ketiga Haruno beserta Tante Oro berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah muda dan papan nomor bertuliskan angka 'lima'.

"Nah, Sakura- _san,_ ini kamarmu. Kemarin kedua kakakmu sudah merapikannya untukmu. Aku juga sudah mengubah warna pintu kamar ini sesuai dengan pesanan mereka. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa menemuiku di ruang utama. Selamat beristirahat." Orochimaru tersenyum seraya pergi meninggalkan ketiga saudara tersebut.

.

.

" _Nee ... Nee ... Nii-chan_ , kalian tak bilang kalau Kostan ini termaksud Kostan elit." Cecar Sakura seraya memindahkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari.

"Aku sudah bilang, Saki- _chan_. Tapi kau yang tak mendengarkanku!" jawab sulung Haruno itu seraya merebahkan diri di kasur sang adik diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Hah? _Saori-Nii_ tak pernah mengatakannya padaku! _Nee,_ Gaa _-Nii_?" Kini _emerald_ itu menatap Gaara.

" _Saso-Nii_ , Saki!" tegur Sasori. Terima kasih wahai kau, adik durjana. Berkat Sakura, Sasori memiliki banyak nama panggilan.

"Tidak. Kami sudah sering mengatakannya padamu. Lagipula, Papa dan Mama tak akan mengizinkanmu tinggal di Kostan yang tidak jelas, Saki." Gaara menjawab dengan mata yang terpejam. "Aku lelah." Lenguhnya sambil menarik boneka beruang besar milik Sang adik-yang sudah dia siapkan karena Sakura tak bisa tidur tanpa boneka.

" _Gaa-Nii_ , nyebelin!" Sakura mencibir seraya berusaha menarik boneka itu menjauh dari Gaara.

Selagi Sakura dan Gaara saling berebut boneka, Sasori berdiri dari tidurnya guna mencari selimut dan Barbie yang Sakura bawa.

" _Saos-Nii_ , sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kalian melarangku memanggil tante Oro dengan sebutan paman."

Sasori mendelik ke arah Sakura, begitupun Gaara yang langsung membuka kedua jade miliknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara.

"Hem." Gadis itu mengangguk mantap dengan aura penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa?" kini Sasori yang bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. _Sasuga_ , adik bungsunya memang hebat dalam menganalisa. Dia dan Gaara saja baru mengerti setelah tiga bulan tinggal di sini tetapi adiknya, dalam waktu kurang dari sehari sudah bisa mengerti.

"Karena, Tante Oro adalah Wanita." Jawab gadis itu mantap, tanpa ragu.

Sasori melotot sedangkan, Gaara mendelik tak percaya. Sulung Haruno itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan langsung menarik pemikirannya tadi. Adiknya itu sama payahnya dengan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Ya walaupun, tante Oro memiliki aura maskulin di tubuhnya, serta dada yang lebih rata daripada milikku, tante Oro tetaplah seorang wanita. Aku sedikit mengerti perasaanya ketika dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Om, maupun Mas, apalagi Paman." terang gadis itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Haaah." Sasori menghela napas panjang dan Gaara kembali menutup wajahnya dengan boneka beberapa detik.

"Kenapa, _Sabu-Nii_?" emerald Sakura mengerjap heran.

"Saso- _Nii,_ Saki _-chan_!"

Sakura menghiraukan teguran Sasori.

"Saki," Gaara menepuk pelan pundak sang adik, membuat _emerald_ itu beralih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Tante Oro itu lelaki tulen." Terang Gaara datar, singkat, dan mudah dimengerti.

"Eh?"

 ** _Jdeer ..._**

Bagaikan badai di siang bolong tanpa hujan, jiwa Sakura seakan keluar dari raganya.

"Ja ... ja ... jadi ... pe-pemilik k-kost ini ba-ba-banci?" gagapnya tak percaya dengan Manik yang berkaca-kaca, serta menggenggam erat tangan sang Kakak bungsu.

Gaara yang mendapati raut sang adik yang hendak menangis memberikan sinyal mata kepada sang kakak.

Jujur atau bohong?

Itulah kode yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara dan hebatnya langsung dimengerti oleh Sasori.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sasori mendekati si Gulali dan mengacak surai permen kapas itu.

"Tenanglah, Saki-chan. Tante Oro bukan banci." Sasori mencoba menenangkan Sang adik.

"Jadi?"

"Ehm ...," Sasori nampak memikirkan kata yang pas. "Feminims ...," lanjutnya ragu.

Gaara menghela napas-lagi-sedangkan, Sakura baru saja akan merasa lega kalau saja, Sasori tidak menambahkan sebuah kata baru ...

"Mungkin." Cengirnya tanpa dosa, diiringi teriakan Sakura yang meminta untuk pulang ke rumah dan Gaara yang menutup kedua telinganya.

.

.

.

"Saki- _chan_ , sampai kapan kau akan bergelanyut di lengan kakak gantengmu ini?" Sasori menatap lelah sang adik yang sedari tadi enggan melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku mau pulang, _Nii-chan_." Isaknya.

Bukannya melepaskan, Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengan sang kakak.

"Saki, _Saso-Nii_ tadi hanya bercanda. Tante Oro itu lelaki dan bukan banci. Hanya gayanya saja yang sedikit cantik." Gaara turut turun tangan menenangkan adik gulalinya itu.

Semenjak percakapan _absurd_ mereka tadi, sakura enggan melepaskan kedua lengan kakaknya-secara bergantian-dan menangis minta pulang.

Gaara dan Sasori mencoba mengerti. Kedati adiknya itu tak ada kesan feminim dan terkenal brutal sejak SD, Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis yang memiliki rasa takut terhadap hal-hal tertentu. Kecoa, banci, dan tempat gelap merupakan salah satu contohnya.

Tentunya, hanya keluarga mereka sendiri dan beberapa sahabat sakura yang tahu titik kelemahan gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan wajah sembabnya.

Gaara dan Sasori mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jika kau takut, sebaiknya kau tetap menganggap Tante Oro itu perempuan, atau kau tak usah berkomunikasi maupun melihat wajahnya. Toh, dia jarang ada di rumah." Usul Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk seraya melepaskan lengan pemuda merah itu.

" _Good girl_!" Sasori menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura diiringi senyuman tipis dari Gaara.

Ketika tiba di tikungan ke arah kamar Sasori dan Gaara, langkah ketiga Haruno itu terhenti.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya!"

 ** _Dor ... Dor ... Dor ..._**

"Oy, Sasu! Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Cepat buka pintunya, adik durjana!" teriak seorang pemuda yang terlihat seusia Sasori, tengah menggedor sebuah pintu tak bersalah secara brutal.

"Sasu-

"Itachi?/Itachi- _Nii_?" sapa ketiga makhluk itu dengan raut heran.

"Eh, Haruno _triple_? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apa kakak perempuanmu datang berkunjung, Sasori?" Aksi gedor menggedor pintu itu terhenti ketika, sang pelaku mendapati _triple_ Haruno's berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu, Itaik!? Ini adik gue, bego'! Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Lu tau gue anak sulung, nyet!" sembur Sasori.

Sahabat sejak zaman oroknya ini memang kurang ajar dan suka berbicara asal ceplos. hanya Sasori-beserta adiknya, Para Akatsukiers, dan keluarga Itachi-lah yang tahu, kalau otak pemuda tampan beraura dewasa ini otaknya sengklek seperempat bagian.

" _Gomen ... Gomen_ ... Saori, Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, salahmu juga yang terlalu pendek."

Tuh kan, Sasori bilang apa, Itachi itu kalau ngomong ceplas-ceplos.

Mendelik tajam dengan aura tak terima, Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "dengar ya, Itaik. tinggi gue itu 164,1 senti. nah, adik gue yang ini-Sasori mencubit pipi bakpaonya Sakura-tingginya 164 senti. Gue masih tinggi dari dia." Terang Sasori penuh kebanggaan.

"Dan, tinggiku 168 senti." Sambung Gaara dari belakang.

"Gaara, _Teme_!"

"Apa, _Nii-san_? Aku hanya memberitahu Itachi- _Nii_ tinggiku supaya dia tak bertanya nanti." Ujarnya datar tanpa dosa.

Tawa Itachi dan Sakura meledak.

"Sas, Sas, Tinggi lu sama adik cewek lu cman beda nol koma aja bangga. Hahaha ..."

"Kamvret lu, chi!"

Sasori membuang muka dengan tatapan kesal. Tangannya tak henti mencubit kedua pipi Sakura hingga sang empu merintih kesakitan.

"Berantem sama Sasuke lagi, Kak?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi jengah dan ingin segera tidur di kamarnya. Selagi ada Sakura, dia akan meminta adiknya untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Haah, begitulah. Sasuke lagi-lagi kabur dari acara keluarga." Terang Itachi seraya menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Sasuke?" cicit Sakura seraya mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Ya, Sakura. Kau tentu tak lupa dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" manik _emerald_ itu melebar.

" _Uso_ ... Sasuke tinggal di sini juga?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, Saki- _chan_ , _Nii-chan_ lupa bilang kalau Sasuke juga tinggal satu Kost dengan Kami." Jelas Sasori.

"Eh ... _Uso._ " gumam gadis itu dengan _emerald_ yang semakin melebar.

Bagaimana ini?

Sial! Tahu begini, lebih baik Sakura akan tetap tinggal di Konoha daripada bersusah payah untuk pergi jauh ke Suna. Harapannya untuk hidup tenang bersama kedua kakaknya pupus sudah.

t.b.c


	2. Awal

**KOST-AN**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **Romance : Sasusaku**

 **Family : SasoGaaSaku**

 **.**

 **Fanfik pertama di Fandom NARUTO.**

 **~Mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san~**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk di pojok tempat tidur milik Sasori dengan kedua lutut yang terlipat dan wajah terbenam. Sesekali helaan napas panjang terdengar dari gadis gulali itu.

"Saki- _chan_? Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu. Sini bantu _Onii-chan_ merapikan lemari." Ucap Sasori yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan koleksi _barbie_ -nya dari debu-maklum, sudah satu bulan Sasori tidak membersihkan mereka.

"Hm." Gadis itu menjawab sekena tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak.

Hari ini benar-benar merupakan hari terburuk untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Dimulai dari rumah Kost-an mereka yang terlihat suram-walaupun dalamnya tidak, lalu bertemu dengan paman feminims-Sakura sepakat untuk menyebut Tante Orochi feminims daripada manusia melambai, dan terakhir dan paling buruk, kenapa si pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke itu juga ada di sini?

Padahal, gadis bersurai tak lazim itu sudah jauh-jauh memilih Universitas di Suna guna menghindari pemuda itu-dan para kroninya-dari hidupnya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan realita tak seindah ekspektasi atau memang takdir dunia sakura yang terlalu sempit?

Sakura terus bertanya-tanya apa salahnya kepada _Kami-Sama_ hingga takdirnya begitu kejam.

 _'Mama ... Saki mau pulang.'_ Isaknya dalam hati.

Sasori kembali menoleh ke arah sang adik ketika tak mendapati gerakan yang berarti. Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ kekurangan kalsium di tulangnya itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Saki- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Sasori terulur ke arah jidat lebar Sakura.

"Hm ... Saki baik, _Sofa-Nii_." Jawab gadis itu sekenanya.

"Oy ... _Hora_ -eh, Saki- _chan_?" manik _hazel_ Sasori melebar ketika Sakura balik menggenggam tangannya. Sayup-sayup, Sasori dapat mendengar suara isak kecil gadis itu.

"Sakura? Kenapa? Kau sakit? kakimu sakit lagi? Atau kau masih takut dengan tante Orochi?" cecar Sasori panik.

Pemuda merah itu kebingungan atas reaksi adiknya. Sebegitu takutnya, kah sakura kepada tante Orochi? Padahal, selama dia dan Gaara tinggal di rumah ini, tante Orochi tidak pernah mengoda mereka. Sasori dan Gaara juga sudah memastikan kalau tante Orochi tetaplah seorang pria tulen tanpa lambaian.

Jadi kenapa adiknya malah setakut ini? Pemuda itu jadi bingung sendiri.

Berkat keributan yang Sasori perbuat, Gaara akhirnya kembali membuka matanya. Pemuda beralis panda dengan tato 'Ai' permanent itu langsung terduduk kaget ketika melihat adiknya yang menangis.

"Saso- _Nii_? Kenapa Saki menangis?" tanyanya yang langsung beranjak mendekati kakaknya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Saki? Ada yang salah?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua tangan lentik gadis itu mengusap wajahnya secara bergantian.

"Hmm ... Saki hanya rindu Papa dan Mama hiks." Isaknya.

Kedua putra Haruno itu saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu masuk kedalam dekapannya sementara, Gaara menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung sang adik.

"Saki, kau tidak sendiri di sini." Ucap Sasori seraya mengelus sayang surai _pink_ itu.

" _Onii-chan_ ada di sini." Lanjut Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura seketika melebar. Air mata yang semula telah terhenti kini kembali mengenang di ujung matanya. Dalam pelukan hangat Sasori dan punggung Gaara dibelakangnya, Gadis itu mengangguk.

"hmm, Saki sayang Saso-Nii dan Gaa-Nii." Ucapnya.

Sakura senang, sangat senang malah. Kedati mereka bertiga telah terpisah selama empat tahun, kedua sifat kakaknya tidak pernah berubah. Mereka berdua tetap ingat bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan adik kecil mereka.

Baik Gaara dan sasori sendiri tersenyum tipis.

"Kita dulu sering seperti ini, bukan?" Gaara berucap seraya memejamkan manik _jade-_ nya.

"Ya, Saki-chan kita dulu sering menangis dan sekarang tetap tidak berubah." Sambung Sasori seraya tertawa kecil.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan dari kedua kakaknya hanya merutuk kesal dengan seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya.

" _Nii-chan_ , Saki lapar." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku juga, _Saso-Nii_." Gaara ikut menimpali.

" _Yosh_ ," Sasori melepaskan dekapannya dan beralih menatap Gaara yang telah berdiri di samping Sakura. "Gaara, Ayo kita tunjukan cara berburu makanan gratis kepada Saki." Lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar.

Gaara yang nampak tak mengerti hanya mampu berujar, "Hah?" dengan _jade_ yang mengerjap cepat.

Tanpa menghapus seringainya, _Hazel_ Sasori memberikan kode tak lazim ke arah Gaara. Nampaknya, tinggal berdua saja sebagai anak kostan di dalam satu kamar yang sama membuat Gaara dan Sasori mampu berbicara menggunakan _telepati_.

"EMOH! Aku Ogah kalau mau melakukan hal itu." Tegas Gaara dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada ketika menyadari kode Sang Kakak.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Lagipula kita harus mengajarkan Saki bagaimana cara mencari makanan yang baik dan benar." Bujuk Sasori, jujurnya pemuda itu sedang ingin makanan yang biasa mereka makan ketika akhir bulan.

Sang target berkepala merah itu tetap menggeleng tak mau. _Jade_ pucatnya melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan gebleknya, kakak sulungnya itu ingin melakukan hal yang iya-iya a.k.a mencuri mangga tetangga. Sepertinya Gaara harus meminta sahabatnya, Kankuro, untuk mereparasi otak sang kakak.

Bukan hal yang tak lazim memang. Bagi anak-anak kost tante Oro, mencuri makanan di kebun tetangga merupakan hal yang mulia. Selain agar buah dan sayurnya tidak mubazir, mereka turut menambah amal dari sang pemilik kebun-Nenek Chiyo-dengan memberikan mereka makanan Cuma-Cuma.

Nenek Chiyo sendiri sudah maklum dan mafhum benar dengan kondisi para anak kost perantauan yang kekurangan pangan di tengah minimnya keuangan. Jadilah nenek Chiyo membuat papan peringatan yang berisi, 'Boleh ambil tapi jangan nyampah'. Dengan terbitnya papan tersebut, para anak kost 'Tante Oro' langsung sujud syukur. Kurang baik apa coba orangnya?

Balik lagi ke Gaara dan Sasori yang tengah berdebat sengit. Sebagai adik yang baik dan manis, Sakura akhirnya menengahi perdebatan konyol mereka.

" _Nee ... Nii-chan_ , Ayo kita makan kare."

Gaara dan Sasori sontak menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kare?" mereka berucap berbarengan.

"Hm, Saki ingin makan kare." Sakura mengangguk antusias.

Saling berpandangan sejenak, Sasori dan Gaara mengiyakan permintaan Sakura diiringi hembusan napas lega dari Gaara. Akhirnya, pemuda pecinta panda itu tak perlu memanjat pohon di malam hari hanya untuk sebuah mangga.

.

.

Sakura mengambil segelas air dan duduk di bangku ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur umum kost mereka. Gadis itu terkikik geli ketika mengingat perdebatan konyol antara kedua kakaknya yang enggan untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Endingnya, biar adil, mereka berdua yang pergi berbelanja bersama dengan raut tak rela tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya.

"Jadi adik kecil kesayangan ternyata tak buruk juga." Kikiknya pelan.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan surai _pink_ panjangnya tergerai menutupi wajah.

Gadis itu kembali mengingat pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Uchiha Sasuke tadi dan merutuki kebodohannya tak kala mengingat reaksinya ketika bertatap muka dengan pemuda emo berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kenapa manusia itu ada di sini juga?" Gumamnya pelan dan tanpa sadar, gadis itu tertidur.

.

.

"Ke!"

"Suke!"

"Sasuke! Kau dengar aku, kan?"

Itachi berdiri di samping sang adik dengan wajah ditekuk. Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali dia memanggil sang empunya nama dan sialnya, sebanyak itu juga dia dikacangin.

"Oy, Ayam! Berhenti melamun dan dengarkan perkataanku, adik nyebelin!" teriaknya tepat di kuping pemuda bersurai dongker itu.

"ya, ya, apa maumu, _Aniki_?" balas Sasuke tak minat. Pikiran pemuda itu tetap melayang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, giginya bergemelatuk ketika mengingat ekspresi gadis itu tadi. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, perilaku Sakura tadi jelas menunjukkan kalau gadis itu syok dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kau hari ini kenapa, Sasuke? _Mood-_ mu semakin lama semakin memburuk. Habis bertengkar dengan Sakura- _chan_?" kepo Itachi.

 _Bingo_ , perkataan Itachi tepat mengenai sasaran. Sang Uchiha termuda itu berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih jaket yan tergantung di balik pintu.

"Oy, Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Itachi menatap herang sang adik yang hendak beranjak pergi itu.

"Cari angin."

 ** _Blam._**

Sasuke berucap datar dan menutup pintu geser kamarnya dengan keras, meninggalkan Itachi di dalam dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa-apaan bocah satu itu." Itachi berujar seraya menghela napas lelah.

.

.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang lebih seram dari hantu yang berkeliaran di Kost-nya Tante Oro? maka, salah satu jawabannya adalah wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah _bad mood._

Tak percaya? Coba saja ganggu tuh bocah di saat seperti ini. Dijamin, sebuah golok akan melayang dengan kecepatan gurita kuning dari fandom sebelah ke kepala anda.

Pokoknya! Jangan pernah mengganggu maupun menyenggol bungsu uchiha yang dalam _mode_ sekali senggol bacok itu. Jangan pernah!

Seperti saat ini, ketika si bungsu berwajah _ikemen_ itu tengah memutari setiap koridor guna mencari udara segar. Kepalanya yang sedari panas butuh untuh segera didinginkan sebelum memuncratkan lahar kemarahan.

Jangkrik dan tokek yang biasa saling bersahutan pun enggan untuk bersuara. Mereka takut di sabet sandal sama si manusia ayam itu.

Ketika Sasuke yang sedang kurang kerjaan itu melewati koridor ruang makan, manik _Onyx_ -nya menangkap sesuatu yang tak lazim di atas meja makan-kepala manusia bersurai _pink_. Dan dengan perlahan, Sasuke memutar arah guna mendekati sosok itu.

"Dasar ceroboh." Gumamnya datar ketika mendapati Sakura yang tengah tertidur di sana.

Tangan pemuda itu terulur membenarkan surai Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Senyuman pahit terukir di wajah Sasuke ketika melihat wajah Sakura.

"Kau berubah, Saki." Gumamnya lagi. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?" lanjutnya seraya menyampirkan jaket hitamnya ke pundak Sakura.

Pemuda emo itu kemudian mengambil tempat tepat di depan Sakura yang tengah tertidur dan memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dalam diam.

.

.

 _"Nee ... Nee ... kalian tahu, katanya, Si Sakura itu suka sama Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hee? Gadis kuno itu?"_

 _"Soo ... Soo ... menjijikan, bukan?"_

 _"Hm ... hanya karena dia anak kepala sekolah saja makanya dia dekat dengan Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Kudengar, Sasuke-kun juga sebenarnya risih dengan gadis itu."_

 _"menjijikan ... hahaha ..."_

 _._

 _"Sakura, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."_

 _"Jangan dekat denganku lagi."_

 _._

 _"Hei, Pinky ... jangan karena kau anak kepala sekolah kau bisa seenaknya."_

 _"Rasakan!"_

.

.

 ** _Sraak ..._**

"Tadaima!"

"Saki, kami membawa makanan pesananmu."

Sasori dan Gaara membuka tirai ruang makan tersebut dengan satu kantok plastik berisi makanan dan satunya lagi cemilan ringan.

"Saki?" Gaara menatap Sakura heran.

Wajah adiknya terlihat pucat dengan keringat membanjiri pelepisnya serta air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Melihat ada yang tak beres dengan sang adik, Sasori dan Gaara segera mendekati Sakura.

"Ada apa, Saki/Sakura?" ucap duo haruno itu bersamaan dengan suara pemuda emo yang terlupakan keberadaannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya menghapus air yang berada di sudut matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-chan_. Hanya bermimpi buruk sedikit." Balasnya pelan.

Mereka bertiga hanya menghembuskan napas lega, terutama kedua putra Haruno yang mengira kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan adik mereka.

"Eh, Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Gaara yang baru menyadari keberadaan bungsu Uchiha.

"Baru Saja. Aku ingin mengambil minum ketika melihat sakura yang tertidur di sini." Dustanya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan beranjak untuk mengambil minum dan gelas.

"Kau dan Itachi sudah makan?" kini giliran Sasori yang bertanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah, ayo kita makan bareng. Lagipula baru kita berlima yang ada di kostan." Ajak Sasori.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih. Aku akan memanggil _Aniki_." Ucapnya seraya beranjak dari sana.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sasori mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari dalam plastik transparan itu.

"Saki- _chan_ , tolong bantu _Nii-chan_ menghangatkan makanan ini."

Suara Sasori yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya membuat manik _emerald_ Sakura berkedip beberapa kali.

"Saki- _chan_?" Sasori memanggil adiknya sekali lagi dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh? Hem, Saki bantu." Sakura menjawab panggilan Sasori dan bergerak reflek dari posisinya.

Tanpa sengaja, kaki gadis itu terpleset dan untungnya Sakura mampu berpegangan dengan meja.

" _Itai_ ," ringisnya pelan.

"Saki, kau baik-baik saja?" panik Gaara dan Sasori.

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Hanya sedikit nyeri, _Nii-chan_." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

" _Takku_ , jangan membuat kami selalu panik, Saki- _chan_. Kakimu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Peringat sasori yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh gadis itu.

"Hehehe ... _Gomen, Nii-chan."_

"lain kali hati-hati, Oke?" timpal Gaara seraya mengacak surai adiknya.

"Hm, _wakatta_." Sakura tersenyum guna menyakinkan kakaknya.

Gaara dan Sasori turut tersenyum.

 _Jade_ Gaara melirik sebuah jaket hitam yang terjatuh. "Saki, jaketmu jatuh." Ujarnya seraya memungut jaket tersebut dan memakaikannya kembali ke Sakura.

 _Emerald_ gadis itu mengerjap heran dan begitu pula Sasori dan Gaara.

Jaket hitam berlambang kipas itu bukanlah milik Sakura.

.

.

Acara makan dari lima penghuni Kost itu berjalan tenang hingga mereka selesai merapikan peralatan makan mereka.

"Saki, kau ingin tidur bersama kami atau di kamarmu sendiri?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" _Etto_?" Sakura nampak menimang antara tidur bersama kedua kakaknya atau tidur sendiri di kamarnya yang sepi dan koridor yang gelap.

Gadis gulali itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika bayang-bayang makhluk astral tak memijak tanah masuk menembus kamarnya kemudian mengajaknya bermain bersama. Satu kata, ogah!

"Aku tidur bersama kalian saja." Jawab gadis itu.

"Eh, enaknya~."

Suara Itachi yang nibrung membuat _triple_ haruno's itu menatap ke arah sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ngomong apa lu, Chick?" balas Sasori

"Nggak ada. Gue cuman iri sama kalian bertiga." Jawab Itachi dengan tangan yang bertumpu di meja.

"Eh, Saso, gimana kalo kita tanding PES di kamar lu? Selagi manusia Kost ini masih sepi." Sambung Itachi mengeluarkan idenya.

"Boleh juga ide lu, chi. Tumben pinter?"

"Gue emang pinter dari dulu, kali."

Dua sohib itupun beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ayo, Saki- _chan_ , Gaara. Sasuke juga boleh ikut kalau mau gabung." Tawar Sasori.

Mereka berlima pun kembali menuju kamarnya Sasori dan Gaara. Di barisan paling depan, Sasori dan Itachi saling berdebat memperebutkan tim yang ingin mereka gunakan, diiringi dengan Gaara dan Sakura, serta sasuke di paling belakang.

Wajah penuh emosi Sasuke tadi lenyap bergantikan senyum tipis-sangat tipis-yang terpatri di wajah _stoic_ -nya ketika melihat Sakura mengenakan jaketnya. _Onyx_ hitam itu terus memperhatikan surai _pink_ Sakura dari belakang.

Merasa diperhatikan. _Emerald_ itu bergulir melirik ke arah belakang-tepatnya Sasuke yang berada di belakang Gaara. Sejenak, _emerald_ dan _Onyx_ itu saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya _emerald_ sakura kembali menatap lantai.

Tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat menggenggam bagian depan jaket Sasuke.

"Jangan Sok baik padaku lagi, Uchiha." Lirihnya tak terdengar.

Melihat sifat aneh adiknya, kepala Gaara sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke sejenak.

 _'Sepertinya ini akan semakin merepotkan.'_ Batinnya.

.

.

T.b.c

Wuaaah ... Makasih buat kesan positifnya dari para **_Reviewers_** sekalian ^^ juga buat para readers yang sudah mem- _fav dan follow_ fanfic ini.

 _Arigatou, Minna-san ^^_

Dan untuk pertanyaannya dari **JidatLebarnya PantatAyam** **-San,** ini jawabannya:

1\. Di dialog, "Gaara, Teme!" itu ditunjukkin Sasori buat Gaara. Teme sendiri artinya Kamu tapi dalam bentuk kasar seperti, br*ngsek. Kata 'Teme' emang digunain sama Naruto untuk manggil Sasuke, karena menurut Naruto, Sasuke itu breng*piiip, dan Dobe sendiri dipakai Sasuke untuk Naruto yang merunjuk ke sifat naruto yang berisik dan b*doh.

2\. Uso itu artinya bohong. Kalau Kuso pasti udah tahu kan artinya hehehe ...

3\. Yuki minta maaf ya ... karena lupa nyantumin arti dari setiap kata asing yang dipakai di fanfic ini. Apakah jawaban Yuki bisa membantu?

.

.

Selamat menikmati Chapter 2 ^^

Jika berkenan, silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian tentang chapter ini di kotak reviews ya ... ^^

.

 ** _Special thanks for:_**

 ** _Ima, matarinegan, pearlipsgurl, ceexia, Yukisakura Kensei29, Jidatlebarnya pantatayam, Nurulita as Lita-san, dan readers yang telah mem-fav dan follow^^_**


	3. Pernyataan-Penolakan?

**KOST-AN**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **Romance : SasuSaku.**

 **Family : SasoGaaSaku.**

 **.**

 **Fanfik pertama di Fandom NARUTO.**

 **~Mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san~**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra _emerald_ itu mengerjap pelan, untuk persekian detik pertama setelah netra itu terbuka.

" _are? Are ... re_?" gumam Sakura tak percaya, ketika mendapati wajah pertama yang ia temui pagi ini.

Hampir saja gadis itu akan berteriak, dan langsung terhenti dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Dia memejamkan matanya lagi seraya berharap kalau ini adalah mimpi. Dan ketika dia membukanya kembali, wajah mulus dengan garis kerutan serius itu kembali muncul dihadapannya.

Masih menolak kenyataan, otak Sakura mulai menyusupkan hal-hal aneh ke dalam benaknya.

 _'Nii-chan! Hm, aku yakin ini Saso-Nii yang baru mengecat rambutnya dan membentuknya menyerupai pantat ayam. Aku yakin itu!'_ batinnya menyakinkan.

Sayangnya, kenyataan tak pernah seindah ekspektasi. Sepertinya, dewi keberuntungannya sedang dijajah dewi kesialan, atau malah Sakura memang jelmaan dewi kesialan itu sendiri?

Batin Sakura menangis histeris sambil berteriak, _'Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidur tepat di depan wajahku?!'_

Dan saat itulah Sakura baru teringat sesuatu. Semalam, mereka berlima bertanding PES di kamar kakaknya hingga Subuh. Entah sejak kapan dia tertidur, seingatnya, semalam dia berada di tengah-tengah Gaara dan Sasori. Tapi sekarang, kenapa malah Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya? Dan lagi, di ujung sana, Sakura dapat melihat Sasori dan Itachi yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang tak patut untuk dijelaskan.

Sakura berniat untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya ketika netra kelam itu turut terbuka.

"Sa-ki?" gumaman serak dengan nada berat itu masuk ke indera pendengaran Sakura yang membeku.

Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakannya tepat di pipi kiri pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah, Aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jangan pergi lagi, _Cherry_ " Lirihnya dengan manik yang kembali menutup.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar diiringi rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

 _'Ap-apa-apaan maksudmu tadi? Padahal kau yang menyuruhku menjauh._ ' Sakura membatin kesal.

Gadis itu bermaksud untuk menarik kembali tangannya ketika tubuhnya membentur sosok lain di belakangnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, _'Gaa-nii! Gawat, kalau Gaa-nii lihat ...'_ batinnya dan tetap berusaha menarik tangannya-sialnya, Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Lenguhan yang terdengar dari baliknya membuat tubuh sakura menegang dengan degup jantung yang semakin cepat.

Perlahan _jade_ pucat itu terbuka dan menatap _emerald_ di depannya.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya takut. Ketakutan itu menguap ketika tangan besar kakaknya mengelus surai merah mudanya seraya berguman,

"Sstt ... sstt ... tidurlah lagi, Saki. ini masih malam." Dan _jade_ pucatnya kembali tertutup.

 _'Hah!? Apanya yang tidur lagi? Apanya yang masih malam? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa aku kembali tidur dengan posisi seperti ini! Gaa-nii, Aho!'_ geram gadis itu berapi-api.

Tanpa melihat ke arah jam maupun membuka jendela, Sakura tahu kalau sekarang sudah pagi dari kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan.

Dan lagi, menyuruhnya kembali tidur dengan posisi seperti ini? Mustahil, sungguh mustahil.

Ya, itulah yang awalnya Sakura pikirkan karena ...

.

.

"Saki- _chan_ ... Saki- _chan_ ... Saki- _chan_ , bangun." Sasori berujar seraya menggucang pelan bahu adiknya.

"Ngghh." Lenguhan kecil itu terdengar seiringan dengan _emerald_ yang kembali terbuka.

" _Takku!_ tidak kau, tidak Gaara, kalian berdua sama saja." Lanjutnya seraya berdiri dari posisi berjongkok.

Netra Sakura mengerjap pelan seraya mengamati sekelilingnya yang kosong.

 _'Mimpi?'_ pikirnya.

"Saki- _chan_ , Sampai kapan kau akan duduk seperti itu? Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan, bukan? Gaara juga, ayo cepat bangun!" Sasori kembali berucap dan kini beralih posisi guna membangunkan Sang Raja tidur keluarga Haruno-Gaara.

Suara Sasori membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. "Saori- _nii, Ohayou_." Sapa gadis itu kemudian dengan uapan kecil.

"Sasori- _nii_ , Saki," Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura. " _Ohayou moo_. Walaupun kurasa harusnya sekarang sudah siang." Lanjutnya.

Sakura cuman nyengir lebar sementara, Gaara masih berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya.

"Ayo, bersiap. kita mau berkeliling Suna hari ini, bukan?" Sasori meraih ponselnya dan mengecek kabar cuaca hari ini. "Jika tidak bersiap sekarang nanti nambah kesiangan." Lanjutnya.

Manik _emerald_ itu langsung berbinar cerah. Dalam sekali anggukan, Sakura langsung menyeret Sasori untuk menemaninya menuju kamarnya-jujurnya, Sakura sendiri lupa letak kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Saki- _chan_! Hooa! Gaara, kau juga cepat bangun!" teriak Sulung Haruno itu sebelum bayangannya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hooam ... Berisiknya." Ucap Gaara seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

.

.

"Mustahil."

"Hmm, aku juga sependapat. Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja hari ini."

"Eh? Nggak mau! Saki mau pergi sekarang."

"Sudah Nii-chan bilang, Mustahil, Saki."

"Ya, Aku setuju dengan Gaara."

Ketiga Haruno itu nampak berdebat di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Gaara sedari tadi mengecek ponsel pintarnya, Sasori masih memeriksa kaki sang adik, dan Sakura tengah ngambek karena rencana mereka untuk ke taman hiburan Suna hari ini dibatalkan.

"Tapi, _Nii-chan_ , kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, setengah jalan lagi sampai sana." Ucap Sakura yang masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Kita datang kemari untuk membeli perlengkapan orientasimu nanti, Saki- _chan_." Balas Sasori yang tengah melilitkan perban di kaki Sakura.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk, "Kita bisa ke taman hiburan selesai masa Orientasimu." Lanjutnya seraya memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku jaket.

"Tapi ..." gadis itu terdiam. Harusnya, tadi dia tidak lari-larian dengan menyeret Sasori.

"Salah siapa yang tadi pagi lari-larian?" sindir Sasori dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Ya ... ya ... Saki yang salah." Gadis itu membalas seraya membuang muka.

"Hahaha ..."

"Berhenti tertawa, Sapi- _nii_." Ucap gadis itu kesal.

Sasori mendelik ke arah sang adik sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Gaara.

 ** _Drrtt ... Drrtt ... Drrtt ..._**

Tawa Gaara terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dahi pemuda itu sedikit berkerut melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" _Moshi ... Moshi_." Sapa Gaara.

Sakura dan Sasori yang melirik ke arah Gaara yang saat itu sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

" _Wakatta._ Terima kasih, Kami akan segera ke sana." Ujarnya sambil memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

"Siapa Gaara?" tanya Sasori yang berjalan ke arahnya diikuti Sakura di belakang.

"Paman Kakashi. Beliau meminta kita untuk datang ke kantor sekarang." Jelas pemuda bertato 'ai' itu.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasori dengan nada tak rela.

Gaara mengangguk.

Menarik napas sejenak, Sasori bertanya kepada bungsu Haruno. " _Gomen_ , Saki, sepertinya ada sesuatu di kantor. _Nii-chan_ dan Gaa- _nii_ harus kesana, kau mau ikut atau menunggu kami di sini?" tanyanya yang dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Gaara.

"Hah! Meninggalkan Saki di sini? Jangan bercanda, _Nii-san_!" ucapnya tak terima.

Sasori menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenernya dia pun tak ingin meninggalkan sang adik, tapi, mengingat Sakura yang sangat benci suasana kantor, dia yakin sembilan puluh persen gadis itu akan ngambek setelah pulang dari sana nanti.

"Tak bisakah kau pergi kesana sendiri, Gaara?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau saja, _Nii-san_. Tapi paman bilang untuk membawamu juga."

Sasori manyun sambil menepuk jidatnya. Ah, padahal bukan dia yang akan mewarisi peruhasaan Sang Ayah, kenapa dia masih harus terlibat dalam pelatihan Gaara saat ini.

" _Onii-chan_." Sakura berucap ditengah kebingungan kedua kakaknya. "Pergilah. Saki akan menunggu kalian di sini." Sambungnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Daripada harus ikut kedua kakaknya menangani urusan cabang perusahaan mereka, Sakura lebih memilih duduk diam di tempat seperti ini.

"Tapi, Kakimu ...?" Gaara sedikit terbata.

"Haah ... Saki sudah bilang hanya nyeri sedikit, bukan? Gaa- _nii_ dan sambal- _nii_ saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Jawabnya.

Gaara menganguk diikuti Sasori yang kembali memperbaiki namanya dengan mencubit pipi Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangan sasori. "Lagipula, aku benci harus duduk sendiri sementara kalian sibuk nantinya. Sendiri di tempat ramai seperti ini lebih menyenangkan. Jadi pergilah, _Onii-chan_." jelasnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak kedua kakaknya.

"Kau benar akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

" _Daijoubu_." Sakura menganggukan kepala sambil mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

Gaara dan Sasori saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mengangguk.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi kami, mengerti?" Gaara berkata seraya memegang kedua pundak adiknya.

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan, _Nii-chantachi_." Jawab Sakura.

Gaara dan Sasori akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura di Pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dan dari kejauhan, Sakura dapat mendengar Sasori yang berteriak,

"Saki- _chan_ , Kami akan cepat kembali! Tunggu di sana!"

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dari sejak kepergian kedua kakaknya. Setiap lima menit sekali Sakura akan menerima _chat_ maupun sms dari kedua kakaknya secara bergantian.

" _Takku_ , Saki bukan anak kecil lagi _nii-chan_." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu tengah duduk di taman yang terletak tepat di samping pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Di samping gadis itu terlihat beberapa bungkusan yang berisi pakaian yang akan digunakan saat acara Orientasi kampusnya nanti.

Saat gadis itu tengah tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari kedua kakaknya, sebuah suara kembali merusak suasananya.

"Sakura?" bunyi suara itu.

Seketika sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara. _Emerald_ dan _Onyx_ yang saling melebar itu kembali bertemu.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gagapnya. Batin Sakura kini tengah merutuki sang dewi kemalangan yang mampir dihidupnya.

"Kau sendiri, Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Menunggu Saso- _nii_ dan Gaa- _nii_ menjemput." Jawab gadis itu datar tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Pemuda itu hanya bergumam dan mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Sakura.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke, keduanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sakura," akhirnya, sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Si bungsu Uchiha yang dibalas dengan gumaman oleh bungsu Haruno.

" _Anoo, Saa ..._ ," ucapan Sasuke terhenti.

Pemuda itu mengepal kuat kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa, lidahnya terasa kelu dan kalimat yang sedari tadi dia siapkan terasa sulit untuk diucapkan.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu hanya melirik sekilas tanpa mau memusingkan sifat bungsu Uchiha di sebelahnya.

"Kau menghidariku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan satu tarikan napas dalam.

Hening. Sakura tak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bukankah, Sasuke yang memintanya." Jawabnya dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke. Kedua tangan gadis itu bertaut di belakang punggung. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, khas saat dia masih SMA.

Sasuke tertegun. Manik _Onyx_ itu tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban itu. Sakura ... mengingatnya.

"Dengar Sakura,waktu itu-."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sakura memotong kalimat yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan. "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak terlalu suka dekat dengan perempuan, bukan?" lanjutnya sambil membalikan tubuh ke arah pemuda _Onyx_ itu.

Manik Sasuke membulat. Bukan karena mendengar jawaban Sakura, melainkan karena ekspresi yang gadis itu tunjukkan padanya.

Sakuranya menangis dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Sakura, untuk yang waktu itu, maksudku bukan ... cih," Sasuke berdecih pelan.

'Terkutuklah kau, wahai Kakek Madara yang telah menurunkan _pride_ tinggi ke anak-cucunya. Mengapa menjelaskan satu hal saja sulitnya luar biasa.' Batinya frustasi.

Persetan dengan _pride_ ke-Uchiha-annya, setidaknya untuk hari ini, Sasuke akan menurunkan kadar kebanggannya sekital nol koma satu persen.

"Aku menyukaimu." Tandasnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri sedetik setelah kalimat itu terucap. Manik _Onyx_ itu mencuri pandang ke arah gadis di depannya.

Sakura sendiri? Awalnya gadis itu tertegun sejenak. Kemudian, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Gadis itu menggenggam rambut pink sepunggungnya di bawah dagu guna menutupi ekspresinya.

"Hm." Gadis itu berguman pelan. "Aku juga ...," lanjutnya seraya mengalihkan wajahnya sejenak.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Aku ... dulu, juga menyukai Sasuke-kun." Jelas gadis itu seraya melepaskan genggaman pada rambutnya.

Senyuman Sasuke seketika luntur dengan maniknya yang melebar.

"Hari itu, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini." Sambungnya masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum. "Tapi, kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu, bukan?"

Sasuke semakin terdiam dan berguman seperti biasa. "Hn."

"Sekarang, baik aku maupun kau sudah berubah. Semuanya sudah tak lagi sama." _Emerald_ Sakura menatap langsung _Onyx_ kelam itu. "Artinya, semua itu hanyalah cerita masa lalu." Akhirnya.

Seiringan dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan, angin berhembus pelan menerpa kedua insan yang kini saling bertatapan dalam diam itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang dia rasakan di ulu hatinya. Dia tak mengalami luka apapun namun, kenapa ada sensasi nyeri yang dia rasakan? Sepertinya dia mulai dapat memahami makna lagu ini sakit tapi tak berdarah yang entah siapa penyanyinya itu. Pemuda raven itu hanya bergumam 'Hn' khasnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Inikah rasanya saat kau ditolak seseorang?

Pemuda itu hanya mampu bertanya-tanya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Sakura sendiri? Gadis itu tetap diam pada posisinya. Sejujurnya ini juga menyakitkan baginya namun, gadis itu memang telah berniat untuk melepaskan semuanya. Mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan memulai kenangan barunya.

Dia tidak akan menjadi ...

Sakura Haruno yang dikenal oleh teman-temannya dulu.

.

"Saki- _chan_!" Sasori berseru seraya berlari mendekati sang adik.

"Maaf karena kami lama, Saki." Timpal Gaara yang berada di belakang Sasori.

Napas kedua pemuda itu terdengar ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak masalah, _Nii-chan_. Bagaimana di kantor? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu seolah melupakan keberadaan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tetap bersamanya.

Baik Gaara dan Sasori mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua sudah tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

" _Souka, Yokatta_. Ayo pulang." Lanjut gadis itu seraya mengambil barang-barang belajanya.

Kedua kakaknya hanya menurut dengan Gaara yang mengambil alih barang bawaan Sakura.

"Eh, Ada Sasuke juga ternyata." Ucap Sasori dengan napas yang masih tak beraturan karena berlari dari parkiran menuju taman ini.

Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya singkat sebagai salam.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah Sasori- _nii_ , aku naik bis saja." Tolaknya halus.

"Jangan sungkan begitu Sasuke. Ayo pulang bersama. Lagi pula kau teman dekat Sakura dan kita juga satu kost." Sasori berujar seraya menarik tangan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Tanpa Sasori sadari, perkataan pemuda itu telah menyiramkan perasan jeruk nipis bercampur air cabe dengan bumbu sahang di atas luka hati Sasuke yang masih menganga lebar.

.

.

 ** _Sreek ..._**

"Kami pulang." Salam Sasori ketika membuka pintu kost mereka.

Baru satu langkah Sasori memasuki rumah tersebut, derap langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa datang menghampiri mereka. Dan sebelum Sasori sempat untuk menghindari badai yang menerjang tubuh mungilnya, tubuh lelaki merah pecinta _barbie_ itu sudah mundur kembali keluar rumah.

Gaara yang hampir saja ikut kena terjangan angin liar tersebut langsung menyingkir ke kiri sedangkan, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura untuk menghindar ke kanan beserta dirinya sendiri.

" _Say Sorry-Kyuun, Okaeri_." Suara cepreng tapi merdu itu masuk ke pendengaran mereka berempat.

Bahkan, Sasori yang berada dalam dekapan makhluk asing itu merinding mendengarnya.

Manusia bersurai pirang panjang tergerai itu tersenyum lebar. Hampir saja Sakura akan berteriak histeris-karena beranggapan itu banci sewaan kakaknya-kalau saja, sosok itu tidak dengan cepat menyingkap poninya.

"Dei- _nii_!/Deidara!" seru mereka berempat.

" _Holla, How are you, darling_?" sapanya dengan menyentil pelan dagu Sasori dan reflek membuat Sakura berteriak ngeri.

Melihat Sakura yang ketakutan dan kakaknya yang sepertinya kehilangan nyawa, Gaara menyambit kepala Deidara dengan bungkusan milik Sakura tadi, sepenuh hati.

"Lepaskan Sasori- _nii_ , Dei- _nii_." Ucapnya horror.

Deidara cuman nyengir tipis sambil melepaskan Sasori dan ngibrit ke belakang Sakura.

"Saki- _chan_ , Gaara- _chan_ menakutkan." Cicitnya yang dibalas dengan pelototan tajam dari seorang, Gaara Haruno.

Sakura cuman bisa nyengir-nyengir takut.

Belum lepas badai yang menerjang mereka berempat dari depan, antena tanda bahaya milik Sasuke berdering nyaring menandakan ada bahaya yang akan datang dari belakang Sakura.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mundur ke belakang Sakura dan berbalik sebelum ...

 ** _Syuuut._**

Sebuah terkaman maut mencengkram lehernya kuat.

"Sakura- _chan_! _Teme_! Aku kangen kalian!" sembur suara cempreng itu sambil memeluk erat Sasuke tanpa menyadari pemuda raven itu tercekik.

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Yo, Sakura- _chan_ , Sudah lama tak bertemu." Sapanya dengan lambaian tangan dan cengiran lebar.

"Do-be se-sak!" gumam Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan napas.

"Eh?" Naruto cuman cengo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan ...

 ** _Buaaghh_**.

"Kubilang, Sesak, _Dobe_ idiot!" ucapnya dengan kepalan tangan yang meninju perut Naruto.

" _Aho ka Omae_!" geramnya sambil menarik napas sebanyak mungkin.

Sakura cuman bisa nyengir melihat dua makhluk astral yang baru saja muncul dihadapan mereka.

Ah~

Nampaknya, lingkaran kehidupan Sakura semakin sempit sekarang dengan kehadiran dua manusia yang begitu dia kenal dengan baik itu.

.

.

T.b.c


	4. Rasa

**KOST-AN**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, Non-baku, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **Romance : SasuSaku.**

 **Family : SasoGaaSaku.**

 **.**

 **~Mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san~**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tepat menunjukkan tengah malam saat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. _Emerald_ sayu itu terbuka diikuti dengan uapan kecil. Gadis _Pink_ itu melirik ke arah bawah tempat sang kakak tertidur.

"Gaa- _nii_ ... Gaa- _nii_ ," tangannya mengguncang tubuh Gaara yang sudah jauh terlelap. "Gaa- _nii_ , bangun! Saki mau ke kamar mandi." Lanjutnya sambil terus berusaha membangunkan kakak tukang tidurnya itu.

Sepuluh kali panggilan diiringi guncangan maha dasyat dari sang adik ternyata tetap tak mampu membangunkan Gaara dari mode hibernasinya. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

Manik Hijau itu melirik takut ke arah koridor gelap yang berhiaskan cahaya temaram redup.

 _'Hii, Tau gini lebih baik aku tidur bareng Saso-nii saja.'_ Keluhnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia merutuki pemikirannya tadi.

Dibanding harus kembali menginap di kamar sang Kakak, lebih baik dia tidur sendiri di kamarnya walaupun harus menekan rasa takutnya. Saat ini, Sasori _and the gengs_ pasti tengah kumpul kambing di kamar sang kakak seraya bermain PES. Untungnya dia bisa menggeret Gaara untuk menemaninya hingga para cewek penghuni Kost Tante Orochi datang nanti.

.

Berbekal senter ponselnya, Sakura berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor kost mereka yang hampir mirip dengan koridor rumah sakit. Dalam hati, Sakura merutuki kedua kakaknya yang memilihkan kamar tersudut, terpojok, dan terbelakang untuk dirinya. Dan, gadis itu lebih merutuki Tante Orochi yang meletakkan kamar mandi jauh di samping dapur. Kalau begini kan, Sakuranya jadi repot-takut-ketika ingin pergi ke kamar kecil di tengah malam seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya sih ada satu kamar kecil yang dekat dari kamar Sakura. Tapi, letaknya ada di luar, tepat di bawah pohon mangga mbah Chiyo dan dipercantik dengan sumur tua serta pohon pisang di kanan-kirinya. Lebih angker yang mana coba? Sakura mah ogah ke sana.

.

Hampir beberapa langkah lagi Sakura akan tiba di tempat tujuannya, netra hijau itu menangkap siluet bayangan hitam di bawah pohon Sakura samping kolam waktu itu. Dua makhluk bersurai legam tergerai tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan sebuah gitar.

 ** _Jreeng ... jreeng ... jreeng ..._**

"Pada malam jum'at keliwohn, eike lyewat depan kyubyuran, eike bertemu perempuan, dhudhuk syahdu di batu nisyan."

Sederet lirik yang telah diubah dan dinyanyikan ala bencong lampu merah itu masuk ke indera pendengaran Sakura. Diiringi dengan suara gitar yang digenjreng asal-asalan dan _beatbox 'dubtakdubdubtak'_ dari sang penggenjreng, Sang penyanyi dengan PeDe malah joget ala artis India yang sering Mama Sakura tonton di rumah.

Sakura bergedik ngeri seraya berusaha mengabaikan. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut sebelum dua makhluk tak terdefinisi itu melihatnya.

Namun, sial ya memang sial. Karena sudah tengah malam, sepertinya Dewi keberuntungan Sakura juga sudah bobok cantik di alamnya tanpa memperdulikan nasib Sakura, sehingga dua makhluk itu malah membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya.

Tubuh Sakura terjengit ngeri ketika melihat rupa dua makhluk tersebut. Surai hitam panjang, mata merah, wajah putih, dan seringai lepas-menurut pandangan Sakura, itu melambaikan tangan mereka sambil berteriak,

"Sakura, ayo kemari!" berulang kali.

Sakura semakin bergedik takut dan hendak berlari dari tempatnya sekarang. Tetapi sayangnya, gerakannya serasa membeku hingga dia tak dapat mengendalikan gerak tubuhnya.

Belum selesai dengan penampakan dua makhluk di depannya, manik Sakura semakin lebar dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetar ketika mendengar suara deru blender dari dalam dapur yang gelap.

Keringat semakin turun dari dahi gadis bersurai bunga kebanggaan jepang itu. Dengan perlahan Sakura berusaha mundur dari sana walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

 ** _Pukk._**

"Yo, Gadis manis."

"KYAAAA!" Sakura menjerit panik ketika sebuah tangan besar menepak pundaknya dari belakang, serta suara serak-serak basah yang menyapa telinganya. "Jangan mendekat!" serunya panik ketika melihat dua sosok yang sama persis dengan dua makhluk di depan sana, tepat berada di belakangnya.

Kedua sosok itu bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menyeringai sadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malah begini, gadis kecil?" ujar salah satu sosok itu.

Sakura meneguk ludah seraya berjalan mundur secepat yang dia bisa. Nahasnya, tubuhnya malah membentur tiang peyangga.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya seraya meringkuk ketakutan dengan genangan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh kapan saja, ketika dua sosok itu semakin mendekatinya ditambah dua sosok lainnya di ujung sana.

Sangking takutnya, Sakura tak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura!"

 _Emerald_ yang berkaca-kaca itu sedikit melebar ketika mendengar suara berat nan datar khas seseorang yang sangat dia kenali.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" lirihnya.

Sakura menerjang tubuh Sasuke, menghiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya yang kembali terasa akibat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Tolong aku!" bisiknya parau di dada bidang pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari Sakura sedikit terjengit kaget. Onxy itu sedikit melebar dan kemudian beralih melembut dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan surai _pink_ pucat Sakura.

"Sstt ... tenanglah, ada aku disini." Bisiknya menenangkan dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan gadis itu.

Tatapan _Onyx_ itu berubah tajam ketika menatap sosok yang telah membuat Sakura ketakutan. Dua sosok itu sendiri hanya memasang cengiran lebar seraya menggaruk belakang kepala mereka, sambil berucap, "Maafkan kami." Secara berbarengan.

Dan tak lama dari kedatangan Sasuke, Dua buah surai merah muncul dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Saki!/Saki- _chan_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Gaara menekan Sakelar lampu. _Jade_ pucat itu memandang tajam ke arah dua sosok yang telah membuat adiknya menjerit tadi.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan terhadap adikku?" suara dingin dengan _hazel_ yang memicing tajam itu terkesan menakutkan bagi pria bersurai silver dan berkostum _Valak_ di sampingnya.

"Oy!" Gaara mencengkram kuat pundak keduanya. "Aku akan membalas kalian besok." Lanjutnya dingin.

Kakuzu dan Hidan meneguk ludah mereka. Demi dewa sesatnya si Hidan, niatan mereka cuman ingin berkenalan dengan adik dari dua setan merah tadi. Siapa yang mengira kalau adik mereka akan ketakutan begitu.

"Ma-maafkan Kami, Sasori, Gaara. Kami tak bermaksud membuat Sakura ketakutan hingga menangis." Gagap Hidan yang diamini oleh Kakuzu.

Dua setan merah itu tak menjawab. Dengan langkah cepat, kedua kakak Haruno itu mendekati si bungsu yang tengah menangis sesegukan dipelukan pemuda _Raven_ itu.

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass namun merdu itu turut ambil bagian.

Semua yang ada di sana sedikit tersentak kaget ketika melihat dua makhluk bersurai panjang dengan wajah berbalut baluran putih berdiri di samping Kakuzu.

"Sasuke, Sakura kenapa?" tanya Itachi-Salah satu sosok yang dilihat oleh Sakura tadi.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke sedikit mendelik melihat penampilan sang Kakak, "Aniki sendiri, apa yang sedang Itachi-nii lakukan tengah malam begini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Eh, aku." Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Aku dan tante Orochi sedang melakukan _treatment_ anti-keriput dengan baluran beras." Jawabnya kalem.

Sasori, Gaara, dan Sasuke melongo. Sekarang mereka tahu siapa yang sering menghabiskan stok beras di dapur selama ini.

"Kalau kalian?" tanya dingin Gaara ke arah duo makhluk yang tengah berdiri kikuk dicampur gugup itu.

"Kami juga mengikuti Tante Orochi dan Itachi, sampai akhirnya berniat bergabung bersama mereka yang tengah mengenjreng gitar, dan bertemu dengan adik kalian. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan, tapi Sakura malah berteriak histeris." Jelas Hidan.

Ketiga cowok cakep itu hanya mendesah frustasi. Siapapun juga pasti akan ketakutan melihat wajah mereka berempat.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-san?" tanya tante orochi lagi, yang sedari tadi dikacangi.

Kakuzu dan Hidan terkekeh paksa sebagai jawabannya.

"Seperti yang tadi hidan jelaskan, Tante." Jawab Kakuzu sambil memasang raut memelas yang lebih mirip _Valak_ nahan BAB dari pada terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, Hidan dan Kakuzu, uang sewa kalian dinaikan satu persen karena membuat keributan di tengah malam." Lanjut Tante Orochi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah nota dari balik bajunya.

Kakuzu dan Hidan semakin kicep. Dalam hati, mereka menangis memikirkan uang sewa mereka yang kembali naik.

Tante Orochi memasang seringai sadis ke arah mereka berdua sambil memasukkan kembali note miliknya ke dalam baju. Sebelum membantu Sasori yang mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang tengah terkulai lemas, Tante Orochi sempat membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat duo manusia itu menjerit, "TIDAAAAK!"

Jeritan mereka berdua menemani lolongan anjing malam ini.

.

.

"Sasuke bisa kau ambilkan aku baskom berisi air hangat." Sasori meminta bantuan Sasuke yang sedari tadi turut membantunya merawat Sakura. Berkat kejadian semalam, gadis itu pagi ini terkena demam dadakan.

"Hn."

.

.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke beranjak dari kamar Sasori menuju ke arah dapur. Ketika dia melintasi halaman tengah rumah tersebut, wajahnya berubah gelap.

 ** _Duagh ... bugh ... duagh ..._**

Gaara, dengan perasaan kesal, marah, dan ingin meninju orang, kini tengah menjadikan Kakuzu dan Hidan sebagai bantal tinjunya. Pemuda bertato _'Ai'_ itu nampaknya masih menaruh dendam yang mendalam kepada dua sosok itu.

"Yosh, Gaara- _kun_ , Istirahat sebentar lalu lanjut lagi." Ucap Deidara yang tengah menyodorkan segelas air ke pemuda merah itu.

Disamping Deidara, dia juga menangkap sosok Kakaknya yang tengah mengipasi Gaara menggunakan potongan kardus dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah dua anggota geng Akatsuki itu. Kakuzu dan Hidan sendiri nampak pasrah sambil sesekali mendelik tajam ke pasangan hitam-kuning itu. Bukannya membantu sesama anggota, mereka malah menyemangati Gaara untuk memukuli mereka berdua.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke pun turut melengos meninggalkan pemandangan _nirfaedah_ dihadapannya guna mengambil pesananan Sasori tadi. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan, sasuke kembali berjalan melewati sekelompok manusia kurang kerjaan yang masih tetap pada aktivitas mereka-menyemangati pemuda merah yang tengah memukuli bantal tinju manusia.

"Bodoh." Komentarnya sambil terus berjalan.

.

.

 ** _Sreek ..._**

"Sasori- _nii_ , ini." Sasuke menyodorkan baskom kecil berisi air hangat di tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke." Balas Sasori seraya menerima baskom tersebut, memasukan sapu tangan kecil, memerasnya dan menempelkannya di dahi Sakura.

"Semoga demamnya cepat turun." Gumam Sasori sambil mengelus wajah pucat adiknya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri disana seraya bergumam, 'Hn' andalannya. Manik kelamnya terus menatap lurus ke arah gadis yang baru saja menolaknya kemarin. Sasuke sebetulnya ingin mengacuhkan keberadaan gadis itu dan berjalan maju tapi, mata dan hatinya tidak sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Setidaknya, pemuda itu cukup senang ketika Sakura kembali memanggilnya dengan sufiks –Kun seperti dulu semalam.

Setelah merapikan obat-obatan dan perlengkapan kompres Sakura, Sasori beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau jaga Sakura sebentar. Aku ingin menghentikan Gaara sebelum Kakuzu dan Hidan kehilangan rusuk mereka." Pinta Sasori.

Sasuke kembali menganggukan kepalanya walaupun pemikirannya berteriak tidak. Kedati Sasori ada bersama mereka, degup jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang setiap kali melihat wajah gadis gulali itu. Rasa sakit akibat penolakan gadis itu masih terasa nyata dibenaknya.

"Ah, Terima kasih, Sasuke, untuk hari ini dan untuk semalam juga. Untungnya kau cepat datang untuk Sakura semalam." Ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Selepas dari kepergian Sasori, Sasuke sedikit mencuri pandang guna memastikan bahwa pemuda merah itu sudah benar-benar menjauh. Setelah dipastikan aman, Sasuke beranjak mendekati sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

Tangan putih pemuda itu menggenggam lembut tangan kanan gadis itu. Dalam diam, Sasuke terus memandang wajah terlelap sakura sambil mengelus pelan telapak tangan gadis itu.

Pemikiran pemuda _raven_ itu tengah dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tentang hilangnya gadis itu enam bulan yang lalu, tentang ucapan 'mereka' sebelum gadis itu menghilang, tentang luka di kaki kanan gadis itu serta, tentang ucapan gadis itu kemarin dan penolakan darinya.

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk dengan tubuh yang membungkuk.

"Maaf, Sakura." Bisiknya tepat di samping telinga gadis itu.

.

.

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka diikuti dengan derap langkah yang terkesan tegas dan anggun menggema di koridor kost Tante Oro yang sedang sepi itu. Tak perlu perkenalan lagi dengan Sang pemilik Kost, sosok itu langsung menerobos masuk menuju kamarnya.

Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika mengingat siapa yang akan dia beri kejutan nanti. Memikirkan sosok itu akan berteriak kaget dan memeluk dirinya saja sudah membuat senyumannya semakin melebar.

Senyuman gadis itu beserta langkah dan gerak kopernya terhenti ketika melihat adegan _nirfaedah_ di depannya.

Seorang cebol merah tengah memeluk pinggang setan merah lainnya seakan berusaha membuat sosok itu mundur dan kedua tangan pemuda merah -yang tinggi-dipegang oleh sosok pirang dan hitam pada masing-masing sisi.

"Dei- _nii_ , Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" suara gadis itu menghentikan aksi tahan menahan mereka terhadap sosok merah yang ternyata masih belum puas nabokin anak orang itu.

"Ino!" pekik mereka berempat tak percaya.

"Ino- _chan_ kau sudah sampai? Kenapa tak mengabariku?" cecar Deidara seraya menghampiri si pirang.

"Hellow, aku sudah menghubungimu lebih dari tujuh kali, dan _Nii-chan_ sama sekali tak mengangkat teleponku." Sengitnya.

Deidara merogoh ponselnya dan cuman nyengir ketika melihat notifikasi yang tertera di ponselnya tersebut.

" _Gomenne_ , Ino- _chan,_ Kami sedang asyik latihan." Kekehnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Ino mendesah sebentar dan kembali bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan?" tunjuknya ke arah sekumpulan manusia di sebrang sana.

Itachi, Gaara dan Sasori berjalan mendekati Ino ketika Deidara mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam. Kedati dia tak ada di tempat karena sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi, Sasori berulang kali menceritakannya tadi pagi dengan napas yang memburu kesal sambil mengurusi Sakura yang sakit.

"APA!? JIDAT SAKIT?" teriaknya. "Padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya." Desahnya kecewa.

 _Aquamarine_ itu menatap sengit sosok Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tengah tergantung di atas pohon dan dililit dengan kasur-karena Gaara tak ingin mengambil resiko jika mereka nanti patah tulang.

"Gaa- _nii_ , sebaiknya kau turunkan mereka. Kasihan loh." Ucapnya kemudian.

Dari jauh Kakuzu dan Hidan yang mendengar ucapan Ino membatin, 'terima kasih, _Megami*_.'

.

.

Setelah melepaskan kakuzu dan Hidan, serta mengantarkan Ino ke kamar tempat Sakura tengah terbaring dengan Sasuke yang menjaganya. Saat ini sekelompok joblowan ganteng itu tengah berkumpul di kamar Uchiha bersaudara dengan segepok kartu remi lecek yang mereka temukan di kolong tempat tidur Itachi.

"Yosh, yang kalah harus menjawab semua pertanyaan dari yang menang secara jujur." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari rumah keluarganya.

Semua yang berada di sana mengangguk setuju termaksud Gaara dan Sasori yang diusir oleh Ino dari kamar mereka sendiri.

"Kita mulai gamenya." Seru Deidara riang sambil menyusun kartu tersebut.

Dan game 'poker kw ala anak kost yang nggak ada kerjaan' atau sering disebut 'cangkulan' itu dimulai.

Setelah beberapa putaran, kini tinggalah Sasuke dengan enam kartu ditangan, Sasori dengan dua kartu, dan Deidara dengan tiga kartu. Ketiga pemuda itu berpandangan sengit seakan mengejek satu sama lain.

Diluar dari mereka, Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara tengah mempersiapkan pertanyaan yang pas buat si bungsu Uchiha yang mereka prediksikan bakalan kalah ronde ini.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal melihat deretan kartu dwirupa satu warna yang tak berguna di tangannya. Manik kelamnya dapat melihat senyuman Sasori yang tengah mengejek. Masih memasang wajah kalemnya, Sasuke berusaha bersifat tegar walaupun dia yakin kali ini dia pasti kalah dari setan merah-kuning di depannya.

Dan benar saja, pemuda emo itu benaran kalah ronde ini.

Kelima pemuda lainnya bersorak senang.

"Yosh, aku akan memeberikan pertanyaan pertama- _ttebayo_." Cengir Naruto bersemangat. Manik _Sapphire-_ nya menatap Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke menyadari kalau bahaya sebentar lagi mengancam nyawanya.

"Terserah kau, _Dobe_." Balasnya masih dengan mempertahankan sifat dinginnya.

" _Teme_ , kau sudah nembak Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan lakn*t bin _to the point_ itu meluncur mulus dari manusia berkumis kucing tanpa dosan di depannya.

Sasuke tertohok, tapi pemuda ber- _pride_ tinggi itu tetap enggan menampilkan wajah nelangsanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya ambigu.

"Kau tak boleh menjawabnya dengan gumaman, Teme." Protes Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka, "Sudah." Jawabnya singkat yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam duo haruno dan siulan menggoda Itachi dan Deidara.

"Lalu, jawabannya?" kepo Naruto.

"Kau hanya boleh memberi satu pertanyaan, _Dobe_." Elak Sasuke dengan wajah kusut.

Naruto manyun.

"Baiklah, giliranku. Adikku menerimamu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. "Dia bilang kalau dia juga suka padaku ..." jawabnya pelan.

Sasori hendak berteriak protes namun terpotong kembali dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Dulu. Sakura bilang dulu dia juga menyukaiku." Jelasnya datar.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Sasuke prihatin.

"Kau menyerah setelah ditolaknya?" kini Itachi yang memberi pertanyaan.

Ditolak? Perkataan Itachi benar-benar memukulnya telak. _Mood_ pemuda itu yang semula netral kini memburuk. Tanpa kata, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oy, Sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Goda Itachi, walaupun dia sendiri syok mendengar pengakuan adiknya.

"Hn." Gumam sasuke sambil membanting pintu geser kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan dari dalam yang menyerukan namanya.

Cih, permainan bodoh tadi benar-benar merusak harinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Bisiknya datar sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

t.b.c


	5. Rahasia?

**KOST-AN**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, OOC, Non-baku, dan mungkin Typo sedikit bertebaran.**

 **Romance : SasuSaku.**

 **Family : SasoGaaSaku.**

 **.**

 **~Mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san~**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 _ **Haah ...**_

Sakura mendesah antara lelah dan bingung. Lelah mendengarkan setiap ocehan nyerempet dari gadis kuning ber- _ponytail_ di depannya dan bingung harus berbuat dan berkata apa, untuk menghentikan si _blonde_ tersebut. Karena jujurnya, dia kasihan terhadap pemuda tukang senyum dihadapannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk membawa mobil, Sai- _kun_! Kau tahukan kalau aku bersama Sakura! _Takku,_ aku tak ingin dipotong hidup-hidup oleh _duo_ merah _Sadist_ , kakaknya nih bocah." Cerocos Ino sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

Sakura nyengir masam. Sedangkan Sang objek amukan, Sai Shimura, hanya tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut dan sesekali berujar maaf.

Ino kekeh tetap nyerocos, tanpa menekan rem mulutnya, hingga Sakura tak bisa menyerempet ucapan gadis itu demi menyelematkan Si pucat Sai dari amukan Sang kekasih.

Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

.

Ini hari pertama mereka masuk ke Universitas. Setelah mendengar Pidato penyambutan dari berbagai petinggi Kampus di gedung _Audiotorium_ utama, mereka diarahkan untuk menuju gedung fakultas masing-masing guna mengikuti orientasi.

Dan, permasalahan awalnya dimulai di sini. Saat Ino dan Sakura hendak menuju fakultas kedokteran mereka. Ino yang meminta Sai untuk menjemput, bukannya membawa mobil seperti biasa, Sang pacar malah membawa motor yang tentunya hanya muat untuk dua orang.

"Ino, Sudahlah ... Aku bisa naik kereta atau bis kampus." Lerai Sakura.

Ino mendelik tajam, "Hah!" Sakura tetap nyengir masam. "Kau tahukan, Saki! Jarak dari sini ke kampus kita itu paling jauh!" Ino menunjuk-nunjukan tangannya ke arah kampus mereka yang tentunya tak terlihat.

"Kau itu baru sembuh! Dan lagi, kau paling buruk dalam mengingat jalan! tapi yang paling penting, aku sudah janji pada dua kakakmu untuk menjagamu hari ini!" semburnya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ayolah, Ino. Aku bukan anak kecil dan kau tak harus menjagaku seharian penuh di kampus."

"Tidak!" Ino menolak sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, tatapannya tetap tajam hingga membuat Sai dan Sakura sedikit menciut.

"Aha!" Sai menepuk tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi, _'pom'_ dengan wajah sumringah.

Ino dan Sakura melirik ke arah Sai dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantar Ino- _chan_ dulu lalu aku kembali lagi untuk menjemput Sakura? Kalian berdua menolak untuk _bonti-_ boceng tiga _-_ ala cabe-cabean, kan?" usul Sai tanpa dosa.

Wajah Ino seketika cerah. "Sai- _Koi,_ kau jenius." Sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Sai tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut bangga. Sedangkan, Sakura mendesah pasrah. Inilah kalau kedua kakaknya sedang sibuk. Sakura lebih memilih diceramahi Sasori daripada Ino yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Saudara sendiri.

.

Ino segera menaiki motor Sai dan memakai _helm_ -nya. "Ingat, Sakura! Tunggu disini dengan manis, oke!" perintah Ino.

" _Ha'i ... ha'i ... captain._ Hati-hati." Sakura mengangguk sambil melembaikan tangannya. Dan tak lama, motor itu sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan Sakura yang kini kembali duduk di taman mini dekat _Audiotorium_ itu.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Huh ... lima belas menit sia-sia karena Ino." Gumamnya sambil kembali mengamati sekelilingnya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung _Audiotorium_ tersebut dalam _mood_ terburuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang Kakak-Itachi-dengan seenak jidatnya memakai mobilnya tanpa izin dan mengembalikannya di parkiran kampus tanpa informasi di mana tuh, kakak ganteng dari depan tapi cantik dari belakang, memarkirkan mobilnya.

 _Mood_ Sasuke semakin menurun ketika mendapati sekumpulan wanita yang membicarakan dirinya dengan wajah malu-malu, sama seperti masa SMA-nya dulu.

Tak menghiraukan mereka, langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika manik _Onyx_ -nya menangkap siluet surai merah jambu yang sangat dia kenal.

Pemuda itu mengamati Sakura yang nampak serius menatap ponselnya.

Sasuke berniat mendekati gadis itu, kalau saja dia tidak teringat akan insiden penolakan tempo hari. Akhirnya, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk segera menelpon Itachi guna menanyakan letak mobilnya.

.

Setelah mendapatkan mobilnya kembali, Sasuke kembali bertemu Sakura pada posisi yang masih sama-fokus terhadap ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara _baritone_ di hadapannya membuat fokus Sakura teralih.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Sakura mengerjap kaget bercampur heran ketika mendapati sosok bersurai legam itu.

"Hn." Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu hanya bergumam seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. _Onyx_ setajam elangnya menatap sengit setiap pria yang melirik ke arah gadis _Cherry blossom_ itu.

Ah ... ternyata Sasuke lebih memilih menyapa gadis itu daripada meninggalkannya sendirian. Selain itu, dirinya nampak jengah dengan tatapan para pria yang terus melirik ke arah Sakura. Walaupun, sebagian dari dirinya merutuki tindakannya saat ini tetapi, bagian terdalam diri Sasuke berpendapat, kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki Sakura maka, orang lain pun tidak boleh memilikinya.

Uchiha dan ke egoisannya.

"Sasuke tidak pergi ke fakultas kedokteran? Kita satu jurusan, bukan?" Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke tas.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa masih di sini?"

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku menunggu Kak Sai yang sedang mengantar Ino." Jawab gadis itu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Jujurnya, Sakura sendiri bingung harus bersifat seperti apa di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah menolaknya dan mengatakan hal yang mungkin 'Sakura' tak ingin ucapkan. Walaupun demikian, pemuda itu tetap menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Canggung meliputi keduanya.

"Kak Sasori dan Kak Gaara?" manik Sasuke mencari keberadaan _duo_ setan merah itu.

Mimik wajah Sakura berubah masam. "Sasori- _nii_ mendapat _shift_ pagi di Rumah Sakit. Kalau Gaara- _nii, dia_ harus menyiapkan perekrutan anggota baru untuk klub mereka." Dengus gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangguk paham sambil sesekali melirik raut cemberut Sakura.

"Ingin ikut denganku? Aku yakin pacarnya Yamanaka saat ini terjebak macet." Tawar Sasuke.

"Eh? Ah ... tidak usah Sasuke." Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan Ino untuk menunggu di sini." Tolaknya halus.

Sasuke mengangguk paham walaupun hatinya entah kenapa merasa kesal.

"Hn. Tapi perlu aku ingatkan, Sakura. Acaranya akan mulai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi." Pemuda itu berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, bersiap-siap meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Dan waktu tempuh dengan kendaraan adalah sepuluh menit lebih." Lanjutnya seraya melangkah pelan, menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

"Eh!? Serius!?" teriak Sakura tak percaya.

Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak ada gunannya aku berbohong."

Sakura mendekap erat tasnya, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik tas itu.

" _Anoo_ ... Sasuke ... tawaranmu tadi." Cicit Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke tertawa menang dalam hati. Dengan wajah yang diusahakannya tetap datar, pemuda itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Sakura, " _Arigatou_ , Sasuke." Ucapnya sumringah yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sapa gadis bersurai _indigo_ dari belakang mereka.

Sasuke yang baru akan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke menatap sosok itu heran. Setelah memberikan kode kepada Sakura untuk menunggunya sebentar, Sasuke mendekati sosok Hinata yang berada beberapa langkah dari posisinya.

Sakura mengamati kedua sejoli yang tengah berbincang tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Netra _klorofil_ itu sempat bertemu pandang dengan netra _lavender_ pucat milik gadis itu yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sakura sedikit bergedik. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah 'dirinya' pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Hi-na-ta?"

Ah, Sakura sedikit ingat tentang nama itu. Kalau tak salah, dicatatan miliknya tertulis, gadis itu adalah sosok yang Sasuke sukai. Mendadak, hati Sakura sedikit berdenyut nyeri mengingatnya.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan di saat itulah, iris _emerald_ itu menangkap sosok Sai yang baru tiba di tempat dia menunggu tadi. Merasa perbincangan antara Sasuke dan gadis itu masih lama, Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Sai.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti." Gumamnya seraya mengdekati Sai.

.

"Kak Sai." Sakura menyapa Sai yang tengah kebingungan.

"Sakura!" seru Sai spontan ketika mendapati objek yang dia cari. "Jangan lari-larian, Sakura. Aku bisa dibunuh Ino kalau dia tahu." Peringat Sai.

Sakura memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya. " _Gomen_." Ucapnya.

Sai memasang senyumannya kembali. "Dan lagi, jangan sering hilang-hilangan seperti ini, Sakura. Aku panik ketika kau tidak ada di tempat ini." Sambungnya dengan dengusan kecil.

"Ah ... itu, sebenarnya aku tadi-."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menungguku sebentar, bukan?"

Sakura bergedik ngeri ketika mendapati Sasuke dengan aura suramnya, berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Sai juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan pemuda bersurai mencuat ke belakang itu, namun tersamarkan oleh senyuman miliknya.

"Sai- _senpai._ " Sasuke sedikit menekan ucapannya. "Sakura akan ikut denganku. _Senpai_ bisa pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya seraya menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Eh-."

Sasuke sudah menggeret gadis itu sebelum Sai sempat melontarkan kalimat protesnya.

"Ah ... bocah Uchiha itu. Aku bisa dibunuh Ino- _chan_." Sai frustasi memikirkan Sang kekasih yang bakal ngambek nantinya.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima._ "

Sakura, Sasuke, beserta Ino memasuki rumah Kost-an mereka.

Wajah ketiganya nampak kusut. Sasuke dan Ino tak menyangka, kalau Orientasi kampus akan lebih melelahkan daripada Orientasi masa sekolah menengah mereka dulu. Kalau Sakura, gadis itu merasa lelah setelah jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika dirinya dan Sasuke hampir telat tadi. Gadis _gulali_ itu tak pernah membayangkan kalau dia harus telat di hari pertama kuliahnya.

" _Okaeri._ " Balas sebuah suara merdu dari ruang tamu.

Sosok bersurai panjang dengan senyuman lebar itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Tanpa sadar, Sakura sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Sore, tante Orochi." Sapa mereka serentak.

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya sedikit. "Sore juga. Ah, Ino- _chan,_ tadi ada paket yang datang untukmu." terang Orochimaru.

"Benarkah?" wajah Ino berubah cerah. "Dimana paketnya sekarang, Tante?" tanya Ino yang segera menghampiri Orochimaru.

Kedua orang tersebut kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan kamar para cowok, kedua netra berbeda warna itu menangkap satu pemandangan yang tak lazim bagi mereka.

Kisame Hoshigaki, pemuda pecinta ikan dengan tubuh kekar, tengah berlari dari arah dapur dengan bertelanjang dada dan membawa ember di atas kepalanya.

Langkah Kisame terhenti ketika menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yo! Sasuke, Sakura- _chan,_ Kalian sudah pulang ternyata, mau gabung?" tawarnya dengan senyum lebar menakutkan karena giginyan yang tajam.

Kedua sejoli itu saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kisame.

.

"Oi, Itachi, Sasori! Nih, embernya!" teriak Kisame sambil melemparkan ember itu ke arah Itachi.

"Kau lama, Kis!" protes keduanya serentak.

"Eh, Saki? Kau sudah sampai? Mau ikut mancing?" Sasori menawarkan alat pancing yang ada di tangannya.

Sakura menatap gelap ke arah sang kakak Sulung. Sasori, dengan masih mengenakan setelan kemeja formal dan celana hitam yang masing-masing di gulung hingga lengan dan lutut, kini tengah ngubek-ngubek empang tetangga belakang a.k.a empang milik nenek Chiyo.

" _Nii-chan,_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Geram Sakura ketika mendapati tas dokter milik sang kakak masih tergantung mesra di dahan pohon jambu tak jauh dari kolam tersebut dan begitu pun Jas dokter miliknya.

"Berburu makan malam." Jawab kompak geng _Akatsukiers_ yang terdiri dari Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara.

"Oy, Sasori _no Danna_ un, Aku dapet ikan gede un." Pamer Deidara bangga.

Itachi dan Sasori kompak mendecih. Sakura cengo sendiri melihat tingkah laku para jomblowan kelewat usia itu.

"Saki?"

Sakura kembali berjengit ketika mendengar grasak-grusuk dari dedaunan di sampingnya saat ini.

 _Sreek ..._

"Hih!" teriak reflek Sakura ketika sebuah kepala merah menyembul dari balik dedaunan tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa sosok itu.

"Gaara- _nii_! Naruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas pohon orang?" protes Sakura ketika mendapati Sang kakak, yang tengah berada di posisi terbalik dengan kaki yang bergelantung di dahan dan Naruto yang duduk santai di dahan yang lebih tinggi dari Gaara sambil mengunyah buah di tangannya.

"Rambutan, mau?" tawar Gaara seraya menyodorkan buah merah berambut itu ke arah Sakura.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, gadis itu mengambil buah yang disodorkan sang kakak, " _Arigatou, Nii-chan_." Dan mengupas rambutan tersebut sehingga membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kasihannya anak Kedokteran, jam segini baru pulang. Kita dong pulang cepat, Teknik!" Naruto memasang pose song keren dengan tangan di bawah dagu.

"Hoi!" Itachi, Sasori dan deidara reflek protes.

Naruto nyengir.

Tak sampai di sini saja keterkejutan Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajah Sasuke semakin _horror_ dan masam ketika ...

" _Matte_ ...!" sebuah teriakan terdengar menggelegar dari om-om berwajah sangar yang menolak disebut sudah tua.

Obito, Hidan, dan kakuzu, dengan tampilan sebelas duabelas dengan Kisame dan Itachi-hanya memakai celana sebatas lutut, tengah lari-larian mengejar seekor ayam jago berbulu merah-hitam.

Dalam diam, Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya dan dengan segenap hati melemparkannya tepat ke arah Obito.

 _ **Duaghh.**_

" _Ittai!_ " aduh Obito seraya mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi landasan sepatu tersebut. Manik kelam itu menatap tajam ke arah sang pelempar.

"Oy, _Sauce_ bego'! yang bener tuh lempar noh ayam! Bukan gue, dasar keponakan durhaka!" sembur Obito.

"Hah!" Sasuke menggeram. "yang bego' itu kan, Paman sendiri! Ngapain juga ngejar ayam tetangga, kalo sudah males ngejomblo noh, kejar ayam kampus! bukan ayam tetangga, bego'!" balas Sasuke _OOC_. Demi _Kami-sama,_ apa salah eyang Madara hingga kakak dan pamannya yang selalu kalem di rumah jadi brutal di kost-an.

"Kamvret lu, Sas! Tuh ayam buat makan malam kita rame-rame!" Obito mendadak pundung dan kini tengah berjongkok sambil mencoret-coret tanah. Perkataan Sasuke tadi telak mengenai perasaannya. Mendadak, Obito teringat akan sang mantan terindah yang ditikung oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Sasuke _Speechless_. Satu ayam dibagi anak-anak se-Kost, potongannya bakal segede apa? Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya, otak jeniusnya mulai terinfeksi.

"Mending lu bantu kita, Sas!" kini Kakuzu yang menimpali sambil mengatur napas. "Oy ... ayam! tunggu kita nape?" protesnya terhadap sang ayam yang semakin berlari menjauh.

"Nggak kuat ... tolong gue, _Jashin-sama_!" teriak Hidan yang sudah ngapar di tanah.

Keempat Akatsuki yang bertugas memancing beserta Gaara dan Naruto, meneriakan kalimat penyemengat agar _trio_ tersebut bangkit kembali.

Lumayan bisa makan ayam gratis, batin mereka kompak.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Gaa- _nii,_ Saki nggak mau makan makanan hasil curian." Cicit Sakura.

Gaara seketika menoleh. "Kata siapa kita mencuri, Saki? Kita disuruh sama yang punya rumah, Kok. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kita bertindak terang-terangan gini." Terang Gaara.

Sakura manggut-manggut paham.

"Jadi, kalau nggak disuruh, kalian bakal ngendap-ngendap gitu, Kak?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mempelajari kebiasaan anak-anak kost tante Orochi.

"Ya, begitulah." Gaara nyengir, Sakura dan Sasuke _Sweatdrop_ , sementara Naruto memasang wajah Kagum.

"Yosh, berarti aku bisa berhemat di sini!" serunya senang.

Sakura terkekeh aneh. Sasuke semakin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo, Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu untuk pergi dari sana.

"Oy! Saki mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Sasori dari kejauhan. Si sulung Haruno itu memang memiliki indera pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Balik ke kamar, Kak. Kita mau ganti pakaian." Jawab Sasuke.

"Saki, tolong bawain tas sama Jas _Nii-chan_ , ya!" serunya lagi.

"Oke!"

Sasuke dan Sakura hendak beranjak dari sana ketika tangan Gaara menggapai pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam." Peringatnya datar sebelum mengembalikan posisinya menjadi duduk di atas dahan tersebut.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dalam diam, tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Haruno kedua tersebut.

"Gaa- _nii,_ jangan mentang-mentang jago olahraga bisa sesukanya begitu. Hati-hati ntar jatuh!" peringat Sakura.

"Hm, aku akan berhati-hati." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Haruno bungsu itu tururt tersenyum, kemudian dia mengambil barang-barang milik Sasori dan kembali ke kamarnya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengelus surai merah Sasori ketika mendapati pemuda itu sudah tertidut lelap. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Bisa-bisanya Sang kakak terkena _homesick_ setelah kegiatan yang tadi sore dia lakukan bersama teman-temannya.

"Gomen ... Saki- _chan ..._ "

Senyuman Sakura berubah menjadi sendu ketika mendengar igauan Sang kakak. Gadis itu berbisik tepat di telinga Sasori, "Semua bukan Salah kalian. Kalian tak salah apapun, _Nii-chan._ Karena itu, jangan menyalahkan diri kalian lagi. Saki mungkin akan mengucapkan hal yang sama. _Oyasumi._ "

.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sang kakak dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu istirahat Sasori.

Tepat ketika dia hendak menuju ke dapur, dia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak menginap lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ino bilang ingin menginap di kamarku hari ini. Tapi dia sendiri masih keluyuran dengan Kak Sai" Jawab Sakura. "Sasuke sendiri, mau kemana?" tanya balik gadis itu.

"Dapur."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tujuan kita sama."

Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke pun turut tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju dapur.

.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan segelah teh hangat di depannya. Suasana mereka kembali canggung. Padahal, saat makan malam tadi, mereka berdua nampak kembali akrab.

" _Anoo_ ... Sasuke, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba hingga membuat alis Sasuke berkerut heran.

"Maksudku, terima kasih untuk tumpanganmu tadi." Jelasnya.

Sasuke hanya berguman, "Hn." Ria menanggapi ucapan terima kasih gadis itu.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya gugup. " _Anoo ..._ terima kasih juga atas bantuanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau saja kau tidak cepat datang waktu itu mungkin, aku sudah benar-benar ketakutan." Sambungnya lagi yang masih ditanggapi gumaman singkat oleh Sasuke.

Sakura kembali terdiam karena bingung harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Kakimu." Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya heran. "Ada apa dengan Kakimu?" jelasnya yang masih terkesan ambigu.

"Eh itu," Sakura nampak mencoba tersenyum. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan. Nenek bilang kalau aku menciderai kakiku. Jadi, aku tak diizinkan melakukan gerakan berat sampai pulih kembali." Jelas Sakura seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. "Jadi, itu alasanmu ketika selama ini menghilang?" ungkapnya tanpa sadar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tidak tahu."

 _Onyx_ itu semakin menatap lekat sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Satu pemikirannya, Sakura yang sekarang terasa asing dan aneh.

"Sasuke, kau ingin begadang?" Sakura bertanya ketika melihat Sasuke menyesap kopinya.

"Hn. Ayah memintaku untuk mengamati sebuah kasus." Jelasnya.

"Kasus? Ayah Sasuke kalau tidak salah Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, bukan?"

Sasuke meletakan gelasnya dan menatap lekat gadis itu. "Kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu, Sakura."

"Hm." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau mungkin benar." Gumannya kemudian.

"Kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih masuk kedokteran dari kepolisian? Bukankah, menjadi polisi merupakan impianmu?" Sakura kembali menyecarkan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke. Entah mengapa, bagian terdalam dari gadis itu ingin kembali mengenal sosok dihadapannya saat ini.

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Sakura.

Diam sejenak, saat kemudian suara _baritone_ itu menyebutkan nama Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" gadis itu menatap Sasuke penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau."

"Eh?"

"Kau yang memintaku. Kau yang mengatakan kalau aku cocok menjadi Dokter, kau tak ingat?" jelas Sasuke seraya menggenggam erat cangkir kopinya.

"Aku?" Sakura bergumam tak percaya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya ketika mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Sudah dia duga, ada yang disembunyikan gadis itu.

"Giliran aku yang bertanya." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan manik kebingungan.

"Nee Sakura, Ketika kau bilang, kalau kau dulu juga menyukaiku, Apa yang membuat perasaamu berubah saat ini?" _Onyx_ itu berkilat menatap lurus _emerald_ yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Aku ...," Sakura bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak tahu." Lirihnya seraya kembali menunduk.

 _ **Brak.**_

"Jangan bercanda, Saki!" Sasuke menggebrak meja tersebut dengan tangan kanannya hingga membuat Sakura terjengit Kaget.

 _Atmosphere_ di antara mereka kian menggelap. Sakura dengan kebingungannya dan Sasuke yang ingin mencari tahu rahasia gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke ingin mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu enam bulan yang lalu.

"Aku-."

"Sakura!"

"Eh?"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika sosok merah itu menerjang tubuhnya.

"Karin- _nee_!?" seru Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" _Tadaima._ "

"Gaa- _nii,_ kau sudah pulang?" ujar Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Karin.

"Hn. Aku pergi menjemput wanita ini." Jawabnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Karin.

Karin tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe ... Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura- _chan_ dan ...," tatapan Karin beralih ke arah Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

t.b.c


End file.
